Robert Sharp
'''Robert Sharp' was a 29 years-old news reporter who had brown hair and blue eyes. He could be seen wearing a black jacket with three buttons and he also wore the badge of WestNews which was under his right shoulder. He was also seen holding a microphone. He was one of the suspects in the murder investigations of a businessman, Eduardo Duncan, two poker players, Sam Walker and Alice Halo, a hotel manager, Rachel Moore, a banker, Deidre Moller, an accountant, Thomas Thompson and a CEO, Leo Westman. He was killed during the events of Case #23. Role in Case(s) The Final Show He was a news reporter who worked at WestNews. He told the team about a murder would take place at that night. When the team got there, they found Eduardo Duncan, who was a businessman, dead. He was first interrogated when the team was wondering about how could he managed to get the information faster than the police. He was interrogated for a second time when a break-in happened at WestNews Offices, probably by the killer. Robert was found innocent when Austin Garcia found guilty to the murder. Bomb Alert On Westville He called the police to inform them that there's a hidden bomb at the Golden Casino. When the them went there, they found the place all blown up. He was first interrogated when the police asked him about the bomb attack because he was a witness. He was interrogated for a second time when the team asked him to collect some information about the suspects. He was interrogated for a third time when he came to the station with information which was written on his notebook. The team found the notebook at a church. Robert was found innocent for a second time when Harry Walker was found guilty to the murder. Tanked Robert appeared as a suspect for a third time when the team found a restraining order filed by Alice Halo against Robert. He told the team that he was stalking Alice for an article. It was also revealed that Robert was born in 07/22 and at the Additional Investigation the team recieved an invitation card from him, which is likely a referance to the next case, A Man After Midnight. Robert was found innocent for a third time when Katie Springer found guilty for the murder. A Man After Midnight When people was celebrating Robert's birthday, something awful happened. A poker legend was found hung up to a chandelier, bled out. The police started investigating, but kept Robert out of investigation because he was just a friend of the victim, he had nothing to do with the case or the victim. Eternal Flame Robert was first interrogated when the team found a letter written by to the victim by Robert. After that Robert found himself in trouble because the killer tried to burn down the secret base when he and Eddy Strokes were inside. At the end of the case, Dave Moore was found guilty for the grand homicide. So Robert was found innocent for a fourth time. The Golden Butterfly Robert was flagged as a suspect when an investigation report belonging to him and the victim on one of the crime scenes. Robert was then interrogated because he was trying to enter one of the crime scenes. At the end of the case, he was found innocent. The Past and The Future Robert was added to the list of suspects when the team found out the victim was working for him. He was interrogated again when a note was sent to the police station. He was found innocent at the end of the case. Case Appearances *The Final Show (Case #5) *Bomb Alert On Westville (Case #6) *Tanked (Case #8) *A Man After Midnight (Case #9) *Eternal Flame (Case #11) *The Golden Butterfly (Case #14) *The Past and The Future (Case #16) *The Planes of Destruction (Case #22) *The Breaking Point of Westville (Case #23) Trivia *Robert, Grace Addington, Deidre Moller, Hugo Moller, Victor Henry, Elizabeth Sharp, Jack Highfield and Bradley Lawrence are the suspects in Emirelhatip's fanmade series who had appeared in two consecutive cases as a suspect. *Robert is the most appearing suspect in Emirelhatip's fanmade series who had appeared in total of 9 cases.